


This is What We Live For

by nickelkeep



Series: Runaway [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Falling In Love, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Magic bonds, Naomi Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Naomi is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Non-Omegaverse, Nurse Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Promises, Slow Burn went out the window, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel/Dean Winchester, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Dean Winchester, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "No to every part of that, Cas!" Dean pulled Cas in tighter. "Shit, if I can't leave you, you're not allowed to leave me. He'll kill you on sight. His permit was to kill you. He's not going to take you to Naomi." Dean fought to breathe in deeply as his body started to show the signs of panic."Dean, I was just trying to spare innocent lives. I can't have that on my hands." Cas rested his forehead against Dean's. "I don't want to leave you, nor have you leave me.""You're not even allowed to suggest it."Cas paused. "Then you're not allowed to either." Cas kissed Dean, his fingers grabbing at the short brown hair."Deal." As soon as the words left his mouth, a feeling of dread crossed Dean's mind.Or the one time Dean asks someone to stay.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Runaway [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	This is What We Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Week. Fifty. One. I don't even know how I did this. I'm seriously mindblown.gif right now.
> 
> That being said, next week will be the final Story of **THIS** Storytime Series. I'll have more information next week for all of you. I mean, if it were for you guys, my readers, I never would have made it this far. So thank you. 💚💙
> 
> Well then, without further ado, part five of the Runaway Series, continuing from [Pallas'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous) prompt.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean sat quietly on the edge of Cas' bed. The Were was still unconscious, and it worried Dean. He took Cas' hand and felt for their bond, smiling sadly when he found it. Dean pushed some of his magic through, hoping that it would put Cas at ease and help him rest better. The past twenty-four hours had been taxing on all of the pack members. However, Cas was still technically recovering from his wound on top of all the irrational drama that was piling up.

Gabe briefly peeked in, and Dean shook his head, hoping that the Pack Leader would get the message and turn around and leave. Instead, Gabe entered the room and stood next to where Dean sat.

"I'm assuming everything's fine?" Gabe crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at his brother.

"Cas is stable. If you want my opinion, he was still recovering from his wound, he watched his cousin get murdered, and oh yeah, found out your guys' mother wants you all dead." Dean couldn't hold back the sharpness in his tone. "He needs to rest."

"I'm not coming in here to start anything, Dean. You two may be bonded, but he's still my brother. I'm allowed to worry about him. Or do you not worry about Sam?" 

Dean let out a sigh and stared up to the ceiling. "Look, that's not what I'm getting at. I just..." Dean cut off as his thoughts sped past him. "Part of this feels like my fault."

"Not an ounce of this is on you. None of it." Gabe rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We made the mistake of thinking that Naomi would leave us alone." Silence fell between the men for a few minutes before Gabe spoke up again. "What's the next step? Werewolves aren't meant to hide indoors. We love wide, open spaces. The pack is going to go insane."

"I was thinking similarly. Cas was restless when on bed rest. If the rest of your pack is anything like him, I don't know how you all will survive without going at each other." Dean gently squeezed Cas' hand. "I'm going to make a few phone calls, I think. Or at least have Bobby make them."

"What kind of phone calls? Any way I can help?" Gabe perked up, and Dean couldn't help but think that he was more like a hyperactive puppy than a wolf some times.

"Do you know any Hunters?" When Gabe shook his head, Dean continued. "Hunters are known for their skills at hiding, stalking, tracking. They have to learn to be untraceable by some of the ultimate trackers." Dean looked at Cas, briefly letting go to run his fingers through Cas' hair. "There's a reason you two, in wolf form, couldn't sense the Hunter who shot Cas. And it's the same reason I think it was my father who did it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my father doesn't miss. I treated Cas. The wound would have been lethal if you didn't get him into us. If you had been hit, the shot most likely would have not been lethal on you." Dean shook his head. " I mean. From what was described. From how you were found. Not to mention the fact that it was buckshot and not a piercing round?"

"He was going to wound to capture." Gabe nodded in understanding.

Dean agreed. "It would have been excruciating. And my father would have made it so you were spilling information just so he'd put you out of your misery." Dean shut his eyes tightly and shivered. "That's how he operates."

"No offense to the rest of your family, but he sounds like a monster."

"No offense taken." Dean looked up at Gabe. "But to get back on point. How do you hunt someone that's practically invisible?"

"With someone who has the same skill set?" Gabe raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you associate with Hunters."

"What do you think Bobby is?"

Gabe shrugged. "To be fair, I haven't met this Bobby fellow yet. But he must be trustworthy to be staying with another pack."

"There are a lot of Hunters in this town. The ones who are here, though? They see themselves more as protectors than they do actual hunters. It's a big change from 30 to 40 years ago." Dean looked down and took Cas' hand back in his. "They do take on requests from the government, go after the creatures who are legitimately dangerous, or have gone rogue. This is as much a Hunter haven as it is for Cryptids." 

"So, we're going to call in the Calvary?" Gabe nodded, seeming impressed. "No one is going to be on your old man's side?"

"Doubtful. Most of the Hunters are loyal to Bobby and work off his network. Those who aren't on his network work directly for the Sheriff, Jody, and are loyal to her. And they have a powerful partnership." Dean smirked. "I remember when Bobby had a thing for her. But that's not the point. All of the Hunters in town would work to find my father."

"Sounds good." Gabe nodded in approval. "Want me to call over to Madison? Have her pass the news to Sam?"

"If you don't mind. I don't want to leave Cas' side." 

Gabe shot Dean a finger gun before turning to exit the room. He stopped at the door and looked back at Dean. "I'm glad to know that Cassie's got you watching over him. He never found someone he wanted to bond with, but you? He's gone. And before you say anything, it's not just because you saved his life." Gabe left before Dean could contradict him.

"He's right, you know." Dean startled at Cas' voice and quickly turned to look at him. "It's not that I was saving myself or anything. I just... Nothing felt right. Not until you." Cas groaned and tried to sit up.

Dean placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "You don't need to sit up, Cas." He quickly kicked off his boots before laying on the bed next to Cas. "I hope this is okay."

"It will be." Cas pulled Dean in closer, bringing Dean to rest in the crook of his shoulder. "Sorry, I've been dreaming of this."

"Me too, Cas." Dean sighed contently before taking in Cas' scent. As he relaxed against Cas, a thought crossed his mind. "How much did you hear?"

"I've been in and out of consciousness." Cas kissed Dean's forehead, and Dean hummed his contentment. "The last thing I actively remember is Gabe asking if you wanted him to call Madison."

"So the bond thing..."

"One hundred percent true." Cas ran his fingers along Dean's arm. "I haven't met anyone as amazing as you. Trust me when I say Naomi tried to force us to bond politically."

Dean shook his head. "I don't really want to think of that; it means there was a chance I would have never found you."

"But you did. And what we have? It's profound, Dean. I never could have imagined feeling this way." Cas squeezed Dean in their embrace. "So, back to the other topic at hand. Why is Gabe calling Madison?"

"Sam's with Madison. She can pass the message to him that we need to rally the Hunters to track down John."

"You think Hunters going after him works best?" Cas' voice was filled with concern.

Dean nodded into Cas' side. "Yes. I'm not putting any Creatures at risk, and if we send some faces he's familiar with, I hope he has a shred of humanity left to hesitate."

"You're so different from your father. It might work for you, but would he really stop?"

"Yes." Dean felt Cas' body tense next to him. "Okay, I'm fairly sure. If someone he cares about is put in front of him, he'll pause." Dean bit his bottom lip. "I can try to explain it."

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head again. "Only if you're comfortable."

"Well, you're going to find out eventually anyway." Dean took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My mother and my father were a Witch/Hunter pair. They had been assigned together by the Men of Letters when they were still a functioning organization.

"My mother actually was not very fond of how my father worked. But they were both the top of their class, the top of their respective divisions. When the people in charge said work together, they did.

"Well, on a hunt, my father was nearly killed. The information they had been given was incorrect. They thought they were going after a Wendigo, but it turned out it was a Wyvern. The jackass got bit, my mother incinerated it, and then she rushed to his side to heal him."

Cas pulled his arm out from under and rolled on to his side, surprising Dean. "Aren't Wyvern bites always fatal?"

"Not unless a witch pushes the poison out." Dean frowned. "But that kind of magic..."

"Would force a witch to bond longer with the recipient than recommended." Dean nodded as Cas finished his sentence for him. "And you grew up seeing that forced bond." Cas cupped Dean's cheek. "I am so sorry, I now understand why you were worried about what the bond could do."

"Yeah, well..." Dean nodded before curling up against Cas' chest. "After she healed him, my father woke up in love with her. He waxed romantic, begged her to marry him. Mom didn't feel the same, but she thought she was ruined for anyone else. She also thought she could fall in love with him eventually."

"How do you know so much?"

"Bobby. He was my mother's friend as much as he was my father's. She confided in him. And I wouldn't be surprised if she actually cared more for him than she did John." Dean shrugged. "Regardless, they got married, they had me. They had Sam. Then they were called in for a Hunt. Rogue Werewolf." Dean chuckled. "It's almost perfection how this has come around full circle."

"How so?"

Dean rested his hand on Cas' waist to steady himself. "So, this story is from my father's point of view, then what the Men of Letters could verify. On the hunt, my mother kept telling John that they were tracking the wrong Were. He ignored her, was dead set on saying he found the right one. Well, it turned out. Mom was right.

"Dad still refused to believe her, and when he took aim at the Were, she only meant to get in between them to keep my father from shooting. He didn't stop. Killed both my mother and the Were." Dean buried his face into Cas' chest.

"Dean..." Cas rubbed small circles into Dean's back. "I am so sorry."

"Yeah. Well, Dad was arrested. Then released. He took Sam and me, ignoring the fact that at the time, I was learning to harness my powers, and we didn't know if Sam would present powers or not. And we had it drilled in our heads that all cryptids were evil." Dean pulled back. "He blamed the Were for her death because he couldn't handle that he killed her."

Cas paused in his gentle circles. "Can I state the obvious?"

"That was my point, about how this whole thing has come around full circle. Both of his sons are in love with Werewolves. Talk about an appropriate slap in the face. Especially since he was dead set on teaching us how to hunt Weres. Made that section of School really easy."

"I'm assuming your Cryptomedicinal classes?"

"Yes, Cas." Dean pulled back and kissed Cas' chin. "That's okay, right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Cas looked down, tilting his head in the way that Dean had come to love.

Dean sighed. "Because I just literally confessed to being a former Hunter who was trained almost exclusively in going after Weres."

…

Cas shook his head. After hearing about John, Dean's self-deprecation and self-worth issues made so much more sense. "Dean, the moment you admitted to me that your father was a Hunter, I had a pretty good feeling you also had some Hunter training. It would make sense from a revenge point of view."

"You're taking this really well." Dean sounded surprised.

"Well, for starters, you did point out that I'd find this out eventually. Second, it ties into your original point, which I know you'll get back to." Cas took Dean's chin between his finger and thumb. "And third? I can feel how much it means for you to tell me this."

"Right. The original point. If you throw Sam or Bobby or Ellen or Jo... any of them in front of him? He'll hesitate." Dean looked up at Cas and frowned. "He won't make the same mistake twice."

"Strange that you didn't mention yourself." Cas stole a kiss, trying to reverse the frown marring Dean's face.

Dean's frown grew deeper. "That's part of the reason why I told you all this, Cas. I'm going after him. He hurt your pack, I'm pretty sure he's the one who shot you. He won't hesitate to hurt me. I'm the disappointment. I'm the one who took Sammy away from him. I'm the one who chose to heal and not hurt. I'm the one who got the restraining order on him. And if something happens to me? I know first hand what the broken bond does to the surviving half."

"Not happening, Dean." Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder and rotated him on his back. "You have given me multiple opportunities to run, and I don't want to." He climbed on top of Dean, straddling Dean's hips. "Or have you already forgotten that?"

"My mind is going blank right now, Cas," Dean commented, causing Cas to chuckle. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Last I checked, I'm the Den Protector around here." Cas leaned down and captured Dean in a kiss. "You're a part of this pack now."

"Even though I'm not a wolf?" Dean asked as Cas sat back up.

"You wouldn't be the first." Cas traced his fingers along Dean's chest. "Amara's partner was human."

"You said was."

Cas nodded. "He's still human. He just left on good terms. When Amara agreed to raise Inias, he firmly stated he didn't want to be a parent. Amara understood because originally, she didn't want to either. They still talk frequently. I wouldn't be surprised if he calls soon, or has already called."

"Cause of their bond?" Dean asked as he rested his hands on Cas' hips.

"Because of their bond."

"How did Amara end up raising Inias?" His witch slowly started massaging his hips, and Cas felt compelled to answer.

"Long story short? Aunt Hester died." Cas melted into Dean's touch. "Our pack was originally led by a triad: my mother Naomi, Aunt Hester, and Aunt Amara. Naomi took care of managing our estate. Aunt Hester was in charge of maintaining the pack, and Aunt Amara was our Den Protector."

"So now it's Gabriel, Anna, and you?" Dean inquired.

"Sort of. Neither Anna nor I felt we were good enough to run the pack, so most of the work falls on Gabe. But we're his left and right hands, and the pack comes to us if he's not around." Cas leaned forward and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "But that's not what you originally asked."

"Nope." Dean agreed. "You were going to tell me about Hester, I guess?"

"Aunt Hester and Naomi were twins. When Aunt Hester died while hunting, Naomi turned cold."

Dean laid quietly for a moment before taking Cas' hands into his. "When you say she died during hunting..."

"She was out hunting for the pack. There was a large herd of deer in the area, and the local Werepacks were asked to help cull the numbers. She met the wrong end of a stag's antler and was too badly injured to help in time. When she was found, she had shifted back into human form and had taken a stick. Aunt Hester had written out some requests, including Aunt Amara caring for Inias."

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean ran his thumb over Cas' knuckles, a warm, much-welcomed feeling. "What about her mate, Inias' father."

"I don't think anyone knows who it is. He's not a part of this pack, that's the only thing we're certain of." Cas smirked. "Anyway. When Aunt Hester died, Naomi went nuclear. We couldn't help humans. We couldn't associate with other packs. We were only allowed to spend time with each other. If we were of age to be mated, she started auctioning us off like cattle.

"Gabe lucked out, he met Meg. I humored her, but every female thrown at me knew instantly that we weren't meant to be. Anna..." Cas shook his head. "Anna was considered a prize and nothing else. And Anna rebelled. Hard."

"Sounds like the firecracker she is." Dean nodded

"You have no idea." Cas chewed over his thoughts for a moment before continuing. "We all agreed that Naomi needed to go. But we didn't know how to do it. I tried to get her to step down on her own. I was seen as the mostly good son, so if anyone could have done it, it was me. But of course, I failed."

Dean shook his head. "No, sweetheart, you didn't fail. From what I can tell, you were fighting an uphill battle that you were set to lose."

"You're too kind to me." Cas bent down and kissed Dean. Sitting back up, he slid his hands out of Dean's and moved them to Dean's shoulders. Cas started massaging them and smiled as Dean appeared to melt in his hands. "Anyway, to continue, Gabe and Inias, with help from Anna, pushed the pack to vote Naomi out. I guess this is her revenge."

"I'm surprised you didn't help push that vote, Cas." Dean sighed contently, despite their conversation.

"You can't vote if you're exiled from the pack."

Cas found himself almost unseated as Dean shot up to sitting. "Shit, sorry, Cas." Dean helped Cas into his lap. "You were exiled?"

"Yes, and obviously reinstated when Naomi was ousted. She went into self-exile." Cas draped his arms over Dean's shoulders. "She didn't have to. We would have kept her. She's our mother. I think, even now, we still love her. Even if she's trying to kill us."

"It's okay if you do, Cas. You spent your whole life loving her. It's hard to stop." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and brought him closer. "There's a part of me that still loves John. As much as I hate him."

"How serious do you think his threat is?"

"John's threat? About killing innocents?" Dean shrugged. "Honestly, I can't really say. I mean, he's technically killed five people. But he's never threatened to kill innocent people before."

"I know he asked for all three of us, but do you think he'd back off with just one?"

…

Dean froze as his breath rushed out of him. Was Cas suggesting what he thought was? "No. Absolutely not."

"What?" Cas' head tilted as he questioned. "No, he wouldn't back off?"

"No to every part of that, Cas!" Dean pulled Cas in tighter. "Shit, if I can't leave you, you're not allowed to leave me. He'll kill you on sight. His permit was to kill you. He's not going to take you to Naomi." Dean fought to breathe in deeply as his body started to show the signs of panic.

"Dean, I was just trying to spare innocent lives. I can't have that on my hands." Cas rested his forehead against Dean's. "I don't want to leave you, nor have you leave me."

"You're not even allowed to suggest it."

Cas paused. "Then you're not allowed to either." Cas kissed Dean, his fingers grabbing at the short brown hair.

"Deal." As soon as the words left his mouth, a feeling of dread crossed Dean's mind.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas rested his hand on the side of Dean's neck. "You went unusually still there for a moment."

Dean started to shake his head no but quickly corrected it to a nod. While he didn't think Cas would actually just hand himself over to John, Dean got the feeling that Cas was still considering it. He tightened his embrace around Cas' waist, almost clinging to the Were for dear life. Dean tilted his chin up and recaptured Cas' mouth in a needy kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's going on, Dean?" Cas asked, his breathing labored from the intensity of the kiss.

"I need to be close to you." Dean reached for the hem of Cas' shirt and started lifting it up Cas' body. He waited as Cas hesitantly raised his arms before completely removing the shirt. As soon as the rich, tan skin was revealed, Dean found his fingers tracing over the definition in Cas' body. 

Within moments, Cas was returning the favor, removing Dean's shirt, and discarding it to the side to be picked up later. He rewrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and Dean melted into their shared kiss with a renewed fervor. "Cas, need you." The 'to stay' part was implied.

"I'm here, Dean." Cas locked their mouths together, eliciting all sorts of whimpers and deep moans from Dean. Cas reached between them and popped the button on Dean's jeans before starting to work the zipper down. Dean grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Am I assuming wrong?"

"No. Nonononono. Not at all," Dean shook his head. "You want this, right?"

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean. His blue eyes shone brightly, and through their bond, Dean only felt warmth and affection. "I'm surprised we haven't done this sooner." Cas returned to pulling down Dean's zipper. "But, you were the one who insisted on my bed rest, weren't you?"

"I was." Dean let Cas push him back on the bed. "What do you want, Cas?"

"You." Cas' voice dropped another octave in a deep chuckle. "However you want me."

Dean raised his hips as Cas climbed off and slid his pants and underwear off of him. Licking his lips, he then got to appreciate Cas removing his own clothing. "You're beautiful, Cas." Dean smiled as the blush flooded Cas' skin. "Looks like I'm embarrassing you." Cas climbed back on top of Dean, resuming their original position before losing their clothes. "As much as it hurt to see you injured and in pain, I'm so glad we found each other."

"And here I thought you were this stoic, macho man," Cas quipped as he slowly started to rock his cock into Dean's iliac crest. "Your words are as intoxicating as you are."

"I don't think you realize how addicting you are," Dean replied. "You've become such a part of me, I don't remember life before you. If that makes sense." Before Cas could answer, Dean rolled over, pinning Cas underneath him. "Can you tell me what you want? Cause once we start going, Cas, I'm not going to stop until I know every part of you."

In response, Cas pulled Dean up his body until Dean was straddling his chest. Dean's cock stood proudly as Cas lifted his head to lick the underneath. After watching Dean fight to regain control, Cas wrapped his lips around Dean's cock.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean grabbed the headboard and braced himself as Cas spoke in tongues to worship him. "Not that I'm complaining, but this is not what I had in mind." He looked down to see Cas' head sliding back and forth, in an unknown pattern that kept him on edge. Dean rested his hand on the back of Cas' head, earning a moan from the Were. "You like that?" Blue eyes flashed up, and a feeling of enthusiasm rushed through their bond, catching Dean off guard. "Oh hell, Cas." Dean's fingers curled into Cas' hair.

As Cas pushed Dean closer to the edge, Dean pulled on Cas' hair, sliding him off his cock. "Dean?"

"Not done with you, Cas. Not by a long shot." Dean slowly slithered his way down Cas' body, learning every inch and spot as promised before reaching Cas' cock.

"Returning the favor?" Cas had pushed himself up on his elbows and was watching Dean intently.

"And then some, sweetheart." Dean followed Cas' lead, starting with licking the underneath of Cas' cock from base to tip, all while keeping eye contact. Cas groaned, his head rolling back, as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' thighs and took all of Cas in one swift motion.

"How... how did you do that?" Cas gasped out as he fought for air. Dean knew he was good with his tongue, and Cas' panting and whining only proved it more. "Dean." Cas ran his fingers down the back of Dean's head, and Dean found himself moaning as Cas guided his head with his hand. Dean let Cas guide the movements of his mouth, and before long, Dean loosened his grip on Cas' thighs. The Were started thrusting upward into Dean's mouth. "You like this, Dean?" Dean moaned out in agreement, whimpering when Cas' other hand gripped more of the hair on the back of his head. 

Dean moaned around Cas' cock as Cas continued fucking into his mouth. However, as quickly as he started, Cas stopped, pulling Dean off of his cock "Cas?"

"Don't want to finish that way." There was silent pleading in Cas' eyes, and Dean immediately knew what his mate was asking. "You got any lube, Cas?"

Cas growled and, faster than Dean could register, was behind the witch pushing down onto his hands and knees. "The last thing I ever thought I would need in my safe house was lube, Dean." Dean cried out as he felt his cheeks spread, and the warm wetness of Cas' tongue lapping at his ass. 

"Cas!" Dean gripped the blankets underneath him, unable to move due to way Cas held him in place. "Cas, sweetheart. Holy hell!"

The deep warm chuckle that Dean could only associate with Cas rumbled from behind him. Cas had pulled back and was lining his cock up with Dean's ass. "I'll go slow, but if it's too much, stop me." Dean nodded, and with that, Cas started sliding in.

Dean whimpered, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was grabbing the blanket beneath him. His cock was leaking precome, and the stretch from Cas sliding into him was exquisite. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought he'd be able to come from Cas' cock only.

"You still with me, Dean? Tell me how you're feeling." Cas leaned down and kissed between Dean's shoulder blades.

"Don't stop. Please." Dean whimpered. "Please."

"I won't." Cas had moved his hands to Dean's hips and squeezed them tightly, gripping them tightly as he came to rest completely inside of Dean. "You're so good, Dean. Thank you."

Dean looked back over his shoulder as Cas' hands moved to his lower back, rubbing and massaging it. "You just going to sit there, Cas?"

"Giving you a chance to adjust, Dean. I don't want to hurt you." A soft smile crossed Cas' smile, making Dean feel safe and content. "You want me to move?"

"Want you to fuck me into this mattress, if I'm being honest." Dean raised an eyebrow in challenge. Dean felt Cas' possessiveness both physically and pseudo-psychically as Cas placed a hand firmly between Dean's shoulder blades, pushing him down into the mattress.

"If that's what my Witch wants." Cas slide out slowly before thrusting back in. "It's what my Witch gets."

Dean cried out in surprise and pleasure as Cas wrapped one arm under his hips, while keeping his hand between Dean's shoulder blades. As he requested, he was getting his senses fucked out of him, and he secretly hoped it would work whatever crazy idea Cas was hiding out of his system. "Cas, please. Please, Cas." He tried to look back but found his cheek pressed deeper into the bed as Cas sped up his movements. 

Cas' arm moved, and his hand wrapped around Dean's cock. Dean keened out in surprise as Cas fucked into him, causing Dean to fuck into Cas' hand. The movement and feeling was intense, and after a few more of Cas' thrusts, Dean spilled over Cas' hand loudly.

"That's it, Dean." Cas continued stroking, milking Dean as his own movements became erratic with lust. A few moments later, Cas reached his own climax deep inside of Dean. With a sound that Dean could only describe as an exhausted giggle, Cas fell over to the side, bringing Dean up against his chest. "That was probably the last thing either of us expected." Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck.

"Probably. But clearly needed." Dean agreed. He pressed himself into Cas, his back flush against the Werewolf's chest. "Do you feel good?"

"I should be asking that about you, don't you think?" Cas kissed Dean's shoulder. "I wasn't exactly gentle."

"Cas, it was what I asked for, and it felt good." Dean attempted to convince Cas of how he was feeling. "Can't you feel it through our bond?"

"I can," Cas confirmed. "If anything, it feels stronger."

A peaceful silence fell over the pair. Dean could feel Cas' breathing and heartbeat slow down behind him, and for a moment, he wondered if Cas had dozed off.

"I'm still awake," Cas replied, causing Dean to jump. Cas laughed and pulled Dean back in close. "Sorry, it felt like you were reaching for me."

"You're just showing off your knowledge of the bond." Dean sassed in response. A small thought crossed his mind, and Dean retreated into himself to find the bond.

"What's so funny, Dean?"

Finding their connection, Dean chuckled as he used his own magic to push a cold feeling through.

"Fuck, you're a fast learner!" Cas pulled Dean closer, shivering slightly. "You can stop now." Dean stopped the spell and rotated in Cas' arms. "That was mean."

"I figured you'd be proud that I'm getting the hang of it. This combination of my magic and your magic, and this bond it's made for us... Not to go all Disney on you, but it's like a whole new world."

"I don't understand that reference, Dean."

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. "That's probably for the better, actually." Dean sighed, quickly changing the subject. "Please don't think of doing it, Cas."

"Doing what?" Cas asked, his body going stiff next to Dean's.

"I felt it before... before we had sex. A sense of dread washed over me. With this bond strengthening between us, I now know what that sense was. You're still debating it." Dean rested his hand on Cas' side, trying to hold on to him, trying to ease him, trying to find a way to make him stay. "Please. Don't make me lose you."

"You truly believe you'd lose me, don't you." Dean nodded into Cas' chest, and Cas let out a sigh. "I don't see another way."

"Give me a chance, Cas. Your mind instantly went to sacrificing yourself. I know you jumped in front of the shot for Gabe. And don't tell me that you didn't consider jumping in front of Amara." Dean felt the tears building up, and fought to keep them back. "I appreciate how much you care for others. How seriously you take your role as protector. But please. Let me protect you."

Cas' body slumped against Dean's, and Dean felt the arm wrapped around his waist squeeze and pull him in closer. "You're dead set on this, aren't you?"

"Cas, we've just found each other. You begged me to give this a try, asked me to trust that something could grow between us." Dean pushed himself up the bed to be face to face with Cas. "I saw what happened between my father and mother, and despite that, I let this grow between us." Cas' hand wiped away a tear he didn't know had fallen.

"You're right." Cas let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to lose you either, though. You literally said that your father would not hesitate to shoot you. Despite that, you said you were still going to join the other hunters to find him." Cas hung his head, causing his forehead to rest against Dean's. "You were just as willing as I was to let the other suffer through loss."

Dean dragged his hand down his mouth. "I guess I did, didn't I?" Dean shook his head. "Ain't we a pair?"

Cas nodded. "Dean, if you promise me that you won't put yourself in harm's way, then I will promise you the same."

"I promise that I won't willingly place myself in harm's way," Dean responded quickly, holding up the Boy Scout salute. "Scout's Honor."

"Then, I also promise that I won't willingly place myself in harm's way." Cas cupped Dean's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. "I promise."

"I promise too, Cas." Dean shook his head. "I'm still going to do what I can to protect you and your pack–" Dean held up a finger as Cas started to object. "Let me finish. But I'll do it keeping our promise in mind."

"I should have made you promise to stay here in the safe house."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and smirked. "I can think of a way you can convince me to stay in here with you."

"You're incorrigible," Cas commented, as rolled on top of Dean, pinning him to the bed again.

…

Cas sighed as he walked along the hallways of their safe house. He was amazed at the sheer size of it, but at the same time, sick of only seeing the underground walls. Two weeks had passed, and the only people allowed in and out were non-Weres.

The trek back to what was supposed to be his temporary bedroom had become oppressing. The walls and ceiling closed around him, and he was nearly at the point where he would kill to see sunlight or breathe fresh air. He stopped in front of his door and pushed it open with his foot seeing his hands held two mugs of coffee, one for him and one for Dean.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the creaking of the door and smiled tiredly at Cas. "Morning, Sweetheart."

"Good morning, Dean." Cas smiled in return at the one person who was keeping him sane. "How did you sleep?"

"Not bad, considering how late I got in." He yawned before taking the coffee Cas offered to him. "How were the reactions to the supplies?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Weres so happy to see fresh produce before." Cas sat down on the bed next to Dean. "Any updates?"

Dean shook his head. "No. But, Jody and Bobby think the best way to flush him out of hiding is to pull the packs out of the safehouses."

"I'm sorry, they want what?" Cas leaned forward, his head cocked to the side. "Your father was a sniper in the Marines. Two sides of the homestead are surrounded by woods!"

"I'm well aware of that, Cas." Dean shook his head. "We promised each other that we would stay safe for the other, okay? I'm not going to actively put you in a position where I'd lose you." Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I didn't bring this up because I want to fight. You want to know what's going on. I'm delivering the news."

Cas nodded, his eyes locked on the fluff of hair that Dean had created. "I"m sorry. I shouldn't shoot the messenger." Cas positioned himself - careful not to spill his coffee - and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "It's safe to assume you told Gabe when you got in last night?"

"Yeah. He's just as confused and frustrated as you are." Dean switched his coffee into his other hand and took Cas' hand. "The plan is to start with Garth's farm. The closest place for my father to hide is out of shooting range for just about every single sniper rifle out there, and he wouldn't have a clear shot anyway. He'd have to make a move out in the open." Dean lifted Cas' hand and kissed the back of it. 

"Garth and Bess are okay with that?"

"It was Garth's idea, actually." Dean replied." Rufus is going to stay with them, and a couple of other hunter volunteers will maintain the perimeter. If nothing happens after a week, we pull out Maddie's pack. If another week goes by, Kate's. Another week, we finally pull you guys out."

Cas hung his head. "That's almost a whole other month."

"If we can't pull him out of hiding." Dean set his coffee on his nightstand and took Cas', placing it next to his. "Cas, look at me."

"Dean," Cas shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "I get it. Gabe gets it. Anna gets it. And we appreciate you all protecting us. But wolves don't hide. Werewolves aren't underground creatures. We need the sun and the moon..."

"And fresh air." Dean smiled sadly. "Let me talk to Jody and Bobby. Maybe Sam and I can work with the other witches to come up with something. At least let you guys roam at night or something."

"That's better than nothing." Cas nodded before curling up against Dean. "You're staying here tonight, right? No runs for you for a couple of days?"

"Nope. I couldn't pull him out as bait, and neither can Sam. He knows what we're up to when it comes to that." Dean idly traced his fingers over Cas' arm.

"You promised that you wouldn't put yourself in harm's way." Cas reminded him. 

Dean nodded. "I know, and I'm not. I'm literally driving from one place to another, and making a point of driving here. Jody has two officers and a hunter on site, and he hasn't come near the entrance to the safe house. Hell, he hasn't even come on the property."

"Has he been seen at all?" Cas asked, knowing the desperation in his voice.

"Not in Sioux Falls. There's security cam footage of him in the adjoining towns, and he doesn't stay for long. A couple days max." Dean sighed. "I did offer a counter suggestion. You know, instead of dealing with my father."

Cas perked up. He knew that Dean was working on a plan with Gabe, but neither he nor Anna were made privy to the idea. "You're finally letting me in on the secret?"

"Gabe's going to reach out to Naomi."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
